


Drawn Back

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Attraction, Bathrooms, Caught, Community: wordsontongue, Dinner, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Restaurants, Sexual Fantasy, Urination, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attractions can overlap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**
> 
> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/)**wordsontongue**'s 2009 drabble/ficlet exchange. The prompts were "discovery," "pinwheels and bags of sweets," and a photograph of The Green Parrot.

Viggo knew people didn't understand his attraction to The Green Parrot. Sure, it was a nice neighborhood cafe, one of scores like it scattered around Wellington, but apparently his castmates found his fascination with the place a bit off. Why else would they always tell him about other places where the drinks were cheaper or the burgers were better or the waitresses were prettier? Dom and Billy even made him a list of places, each with its own benefit: closer to work, frequented by fewer Elves, great pool tables, more convenient parking, friendlier crowds, great milkshakes.

Sometimes, Viggo took their advice and visited some other eatery, but he always came back to The Parrot. _Always._

Several days into shooting the Council of Elrond scene, Viggo dragged Sean to The Parrot for dinner. _We can relax after work for a change,_ he said, _not have to worry about getting mixed up in Hobbit mayhem._ The little jolt of excitement he felt when Sean agreed had less to do with dinner than with the prospect of being the sole recipient of Sean's attention, of his infectious smile, even if it was just for a few hours. It was almost as good as being a little kid at the fair, tempted by pinwheels and bags of sweets, candied apples and goldfish in round glass bowls, only dirtier and so much better.

Some things about that night were hard to forget. The steaks were as good as the beer that Sean bought for them was bad, but the way his voice rubbed against Viggo's skin made up for it and for some sins Sean hadn't yet committed. While Sean talked about his girls and his garden back home, the tip of his tongue teased his upper lip once. Twice. Each time, Viggo imagined how it would feel gliding across the head of his cock. Before Sean could do it again, but after Viggo's jeans started feeling too tight, he excused himself and made for the bathroom.

Time to regroup. He needed time, just enough for wisdom to overcome wanting. His fingers gripped the counter as he studied his reflection: eyes darkening with need, cock pressing against his fly. He groaned softly. Christ, he was fucked. He released the counter, turned on the cold water, splashed some on his face. Too bad he couldn't do the same with his dick. He grinned as humor started to eat away at hunger, and then the door opened and Sean walked in, stepped up to a urinal. The sound of the zipper was just loud enough, just soft enough, to draw Viggo's gaze to Sean.

Sean's jeans hugged his ass, and he sighed softly, eyes half closing, as he started to piss. Even though watching broke all sorts of rules, Viggo couldn't look away from Sean's hand. What would those strong fingers feel like curled around his cock, gripping him firmly as they stroked him, short nails lightly grazing the shaft? Just the thought of it was enough to make his cock twitch. He swallowed heavily, gaze shifting until it met Sean's in the mirror. His eyes widened as he colored. Sean was watching him. Watching him watch Sean take a piss.

Viggo did the only sensible thing: he fled back out into the cafe, wedged himself into the shadows at the corner of their table, and wondered if he should clear their bill and clear out before Sean came back to the table. The only thing that stopped him was the thought that he would look even guiltier if he left. By the time Sean got back to the table, Viggo was leaning back in his chair, a lazy smile he didn't feel on his lips.

Sean sat next to him, knocked back his beer, downing it in several swallows. He put the bottle down carefully before looking at Viggo. "So, did you like what you saw, Vig?" He laughed at Viggo's expression, at what Viggo supposed was a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and need, and then he leaned closer, long fingers moving over Viggo's fly, feeling him out through worn denim. Before Viggo could stop himself, his hips pressed into Sean's touch. "I guess you did."

_Like it?_ Viggo wet his lips. Like didn't even come close, but he didn't say that. He didn't want to say anything, do anything, that might make Sean move his hand.

Because Sean's fingers lingered over the bulge in his jeans, Viggo knew he felt his cock twitch after Sean murmured, "Are you thinking about how I was just touching myself with the same hand?"

Viggo couldn't fight the shiver that ran through him at Sean's words. He didn't even try any more than he tried to object when Sean said, "Let's get the hell out of here, Vig, so I can take you home and fuck you."

Sean was as good as his word, though it might have been more precise for him to say "fuck you until you can't move, can't speak, can't remember your goddamned name." Viggo felt the sweet ache of it for days, and always felt vibrations of it, echoes running through him every time he went to The Parrot. If that meant Viggo didn't always have the best burgers or the prettiest waitresses or the most trendy surroundings, he gave them up willingly and never missed them.


End file.
